ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Eternal Dragon
Eternal Dragons are a species of wish-granting dragons who are a prominent part of the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Overview Each of the Eternal Dragons are connected to their own set of Dragon Balls, and only appear when all seven are collected and the correct "chant" is recited. After they have granted the requested wish(s), the Dragon disappears and their Dragon Balls scatter and are deactivated so the Dragon may rest, and appear when their Dragon Balls gathered once more. However, in rare cases demonic Eternal Dragons can be created either by Namekians with evil hearts or under the influence of evil, such as Mr. Poko Poko and Dark Shenron. Additionally overusing a set of Dragon Balls can cause negative energy to build up which gives birth to evil Dragons such as the Black Smoke Shenron and the seven Shadow Dragons when the Dragon Balls crack due to the buildup of negative energy. However the nature of the Shadow Dragon may be influenced by the nature of the wish that spawned it as Nuova Shenron possessed a noble heart due to being created by an extremely selfish wish. Only Demonic Eternal Dragons tied to their own set of Dragon Balls such as Dark Shenron are apparently capable of grant wishes. Other Demonic Eternal Dragons tend to serve evil beings such as Mr. Poko Poko or in the case of the Shadow Dragons cause mayhem for their own enjoyment usually justifying it as simply punishing those responsible for their existence. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Nuova Shenron and Omega Shenron are classified as members of the Offworlder race due to their mystical, otherworldly, and demonic nature as Shadow Dragons. Biography In Year 41, Zalama created the Super Dragon Balls, resulting in the birth of the first Eternal Dragon: Super Shenron. Many years later, the Namekians shaved off pieces of the Super Dragon Balls in order to create their own set of Dragon Balls, resulting in the creation of several more Eternal Dragons. List of Eternal Dragons *Super Shenron - The Eternal Dragon of the Super Dragon Balls, and the original from which all others are derived, created by the dragon god, Zalama. *Porunga - The Eternal Dragon of the Namekian Dragon Balls. *Shenron - The Eternal Dragon of the Earth Dragon Balls. **Shenrons - The many Shenrons who exist in Dragon Ball Online thanks to Dende splitting the Dragon Balls into many. ***Shenron: Xeno - The Eternal Dragon of the Dragon Balls that were created by Dende for the Time Patrol. *Ultimate Shenron - The Eternal Dragon of the Black Star Dragon Balls. *Black Smoke Shenron - The Eternal Dragon of the Earth Dragon Balls filled with negative energy. **Shadow Dragons - The entities who are created from Black Smoke Shenron. ***Syn Shenron - The One-Star Shadow Dragon who was created by Mr. Popo's wish to revive all of Frieza's victims during the Battle on Planet Namek. Later absorbs the other cracked Dragon Balls to become the mighty Omega Shenron. ***Haze Shenron - The Two-Star Dragon who was created by Goku's wish to revive Bora. Possesses the power of pollution. ***Eis Shenron - The Three-Star Dragon created either from the revival of King Piccolo's victims (in the anime) or the erasing the memories of Majin Buu's rampage (in Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files and Xenoverse series). Possesses the power of ice and cold. Nuova Shenron's brother. ***Nuova Shenron - The Four-Star Dragon created by King Piccolo's wish for Eternal Youth. Possesses the power of fire and heat. ****Nuova Goku - The EX-Fusion of the 4-Star Shadow Dragon Nuova Shenron and Goku. ***Rage Shenron - The Five-Star Dragon created by Master Roshi's wish to revive Goku after he was killed using the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon with Piccolo to kill his brother Raditz. Possesses power to absorb electricity with his Electric Slime. ***Oceanus Shenron - The Six-Star Dragon created by Oolong's wish for Panties to stop Emperor Pilaf from making his wish to rule the world. The only female Shadow Dragon and only known female Shenron. She possesses the power to control air and wind, as well as the ability to shapeshift into her more attractive Princess Oto form as her true form is quite ugly. Is embarrassed about the perverted nature of the wish that spawned her. ***Naturon Shenron - The Seven-Star Dragon created by the wish to revive the innocent victims of Majin Vegeta and the Organization of Babidi during the Majin Buu conflict. Represents the element of Earth and possesses the power of absorption to increase his power. *Unknown evil dragon - The Eternal Dragon of Eros, who destroyed the planet and the rest of its galaxy. *Dark Shenron - The Eternal Dragon of the Dark Dragon Balls created by the brainwashed Dende: Xeno under the orders of Towa. **Shadow Dragon (Dark Dragon Ball) - The alternate world counterparts of the Shadow Dragons. ***One-Star Dragon: Xeno - The alternate world counterpart of Syn Shenron. ***Two-Star Dragon: Xeno - The alternate world counterpart of Haze Shenron. ***Three-Star Dragon: Xeno - The alternate world counterpart of Eis Shenron. ***Four-Star Dragon: Xeno - The alternate world counterpart of Nuova Shenron. ***Five-Star Dragon: Xeno - The alternate world counterpart of Rage Shenron. ***Six-Star Dragon: Xeno - The alternate world counterpart of Oceanus Shenron. ***Seven-Star Dragon: Xeno - The alternate world counterpart of Naturon Shenron. *Mr. Poko Poko - A Demon Eternal Dragon apparently created by the Dark Namekians who works under Korin's evil counterpart Chocolay at Chocolay Tower in Age 1000 in Dragon Ball Online. Resembles a black Porunga and wears clothing like Mr. Popo. Named by the mutant Namekian Gamelan. *Dragon (Conton City) - A large dragon who inhabits the area around Conton City. Trivia *Shenron is the only Eternal Dragon to display a rather unique trait when summoned: his body appears to be constantly in motion while simultaneously staying in the position he appears in. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball races Category:Fictional genies Category:Fictional dragon species and races